The present disclosure relates to a headrest assembly, and more particularly, to active material enabled morphable, positionable, and/or changeable/tunable compliance headrest assemblies.
Vehicle seats typically include a lower seat portion and a seatback portion. Headrest assemblies are commonly employed in vehicles and are typically adjustably attached to the seatback portion. Headrests may be selectively movable with respect to the seatback portion by a user; for example, the height of a headrest is often selectively adjustable.